I love youpart 7
by Countrymusic fan 1995
Summary: What if jack was A navy fighter pilot? Dang hed look cute in his dress whites.  dreamy  any ways I own nothing yadada. Song American soilder By toby Kieth. Sorry if it isnt the greatest its 1:11 right now and havent been to bed.Write back if you like it.


Authors note: Heres to burning the midnight oil and getting 3 stories or is it two up tonight? uh huh at least I did it.

Jack lied in bed with Sue cuddled in his arms. The ringing of the telephone broke him from his thoughts.  
>"Hudson" he said tiredly. He saw sue sit up. "When?" Jack asked Sitting up straighter."Thank you sir" Jack said hanging up. He looked back at Sue.<br>"They called you back?"Sue asked rubbing his arm.  
>"Ya" Jack answered Getting up to get out his uniform."We ship out at noon. They need us flying relief packages to the Iraqi refugees." Sue gave a small smile.<p>

Jack walked out of their room. He saw his 16 year old son. "Hey dad" He smiled groggily.  
>"Hey Champ" Jack said<br>"who was on the phone?" Ryan asked wiping his eyes.  
>"The Navy" Jack answered. Ryan insistently sat up.<br>"When do you ship out?" The teen asked concerned.  
>"This afternoon so get up and get dressed we have something to do" Jack said leaving the room to let his son get ready.<p>

Jack walked to his daughter's room. She was asleep with a book lying on her chest. Smiling Jack came over and removed the book from her chest. "Liles" he shook her shoulder.  
>"Five more minutes" the 12 year old complained<br>Jack gave a small smile at his daughter's likeness to her mother." Liles I am being shipped out today." it took a minute but the pre teen sat up.  
>"Aren't you a little old to be getting that call?" She asked bluntly. After a minute and a 'Hey I'm not that old look she said" that came out wrong"<br>Chuckling a little Jack agreed "I think so. But to answer your question no matter how old I am I will always serve when I am called."  
>"Okay dad, when do you leave?"<br>"Get dressed I'm making breakfast." Jack said walking to the kitchen. Lily knew then he was leaving today.

Jack kissed Sues cheek after serving the kids his famous pancakes. "I love you" He smiles  
>"I love you too" Sue gave him a bitter sweet smile then leaned in for a passionate kiss.<br>For once the kid's didn't protest. They knew their dad would be gone for a while. It actually felt comforting.

I'm just trying to be a father  
>Raise a daughter and a son<br>Be a lover to their mother  
>Everything to everyone<br>Up and at 'em bright and early  
>I'm all business in my suit<br>Yeah I'm dressed up for success  
>From my head down to my boots<p>

Jack stood in front of the mirror dressed in his whites. His sea bag on the side of his legs. He knew it was time. He smiled as Sue snaked her arms around his waist. "Thank you for doing this" Sue smiled  
>"Its my responsibility" He tells her.<br>"I know" She says as he turns to kiss her. "You ready?"  
>"As I'll ever be" Jack said taking his bag. He passed that growing stack of bills on the desk.<br>He felt the eyes on him as he walked down the drive way to their car. He could care less about the stares or the applause. He honestly dislikes the attention that he always got.

I don't do it for the money  
>There's bills that I can't pay<br>I don't do it for the glory  
>I just do it anyway<br>Providing for our future's my responsibility  
>Yeah I'm real good under pressure<br>Being all that I can be

As he drove to base he put his hand over sues to assure her.  
>"When do you think you'll be home dad?" Lily asked<br>"They say in about a year and a half so hopefully by the time next summer rolls around I'll be home." Jack answered honestly. He looked in the rearview mirror Lily's face fell. He knew it hurt lily the worst when he was gone during the holidays. He never told her about how he usually ends up running at least 3 flights during Christmas day. He was always ready to leave at the jump of a gun.

And I can't call in sick on Mondays  
>When the weekends been too strong<br>I just work straight through the holidays  
>And sometimes all night long<br>You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door  
>Hey I'm solid hey I'm steady hey I'm true down to the core<p>

"You need to promise me one thing though dad" Ryan said not taking his eyes off the window beside him. "Promise me you'll come home"  
>Jack saw the concern in his eyes. "Rye I promise to try my best to get home. You know I can't promise that I will be coming home" Jack said gently. He looked over at Sue he saw the sadness in her eyes he gave her hand a firm squeeze. Ryan had this distant look. They drove past the cemetery. He gave a prayer as he passed.-dear lord please protect my wife and kids I don't know what Ill do without them-<p>

And I will always do my duty no matter what the price  
>I've counted up the cost I know the sacrifice<br>Oh and I don't want to die for you  
>But if dyin's asked of me<br>I'll bear that cross with honor  
>'Cause freedom don't come free<p>

Jack stood on the flight deck as they started their journey. He stood beside his Rio Lt. Commander Jessica Cunning also known as Skates. They proudly stand watching as they leave their home land. "You gonna miss them Snip?" She asked referring to his call name after everyone learned that he was a sniper for metro when he joined up.  
>"Always" Jack replied not taking his eyes off the shore. Off his family. Bobby had his arms wrapped around a pregnant Tara. Myles was probably making some snarky comment about the history of somethin or another His wife Chloe is shaking her head as she waves. Lucy stands with boy friend Blake Williams. D and Donna wave as they hold each others hands. Then there was his family he helped create. Sue stood there with a big smile on her face. Jack knew once the kids were in bed shed cry her heart out. That made a pain in his heart grow. Ryan stood tall he knew he was the man of the house but it still kind of made the teen sad and uncertain. Lily stood last she waved and he saw her pray as the ship set its course. They would all pull though they were though. They were family.<p>

I'm an American soldier an American  
>Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand<br>When Liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right  
>I'm out here on the front line<br>Sleep in peace tonight  
>American soldier I'm an American soldier<p>

2 weeks later:  
>Snip and Skates were flying over Iraq. The mission was easy they had no gun fire at them.<br>"Hey Skates"  
>"Ya Snip" Jessi answered<br>"What would you be doing right now if you were back home?" Jack asked watching the horizon.  
>"Oh Id be snuggled up against Jake." Jessi smiled at the thought of her husband for almost 5 years."What about you?"<br>"Id be sitting with my family watching some movie with Sue in my arms" Jack smiled at the thought then he saw a quick flash. "Wordlessly they fought their way thought the fire fight with only little harm done to the plane.

Ryan was asleep with his father's old dog tags hung loosely around his neck.  
>Lily was sound asleep with the most recent letter from her dad carefully placed under her pillow next to a picture of him and her 3 weeks before he left.<br>Sue slept at ease as she wore jacks old FBI shirt that smelt like him with a stuffed bear thaat read "sleep in peace tonight" Jack had bought as a gift.  
>"Good night American solider I love you" She whispered to the bear.<p>

Back aboard the U.S.S. Kitty Hawk:  
>Jack laid in his barrack and fingered a picture of Sue and his kids.<br>"Who are you?" Skates asked with a twinkle of joke in her eyes. Jack chuckled at the old game they played last time they were deployed.  
>"I am and always will be an American soldier." Jack said with a smile.<p>

Yeah an American soldier an American  
>Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand<br>When Liberty's in jeopardy I will always do what's right  
>I'm out here on the front line<br>So Sleep in peace tonight  
>American soldier I'm an American<br>An American an American soldier


End file.
